


Babe's Fine, Babe

by MomoMoon115



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Making Out, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Virgil have been friends forever. They do practically everything together as Virgil and Richie as well as Gear and Static. Richie decides it's time to tell Virgil his feelings through action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe's Fine, Babe

“Dude! You did not just final smash me! Like what the hell!” echoed throughout the house along with cackling. 

Virgil grinned widely as he continued button smashing the Wii controller. “Stop spamming attacks, then!” 

Richie groaned as Pikachu was thrown off the stage and sparkled in the background. “You finish. I’m gonna go get some more snacks and drinks okay, V.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Virgil said as he continued twisting his body around to to continue his fight with the computer characters. 

Richie headed down the stairs and to the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of the game loud and clear. He laughed when he heard Virgil curse at the computer characters. Richie pulled out the necessary ingredients for sandwiches from the fridge and set out on making Virgil and himself some snacks. 

When he was done he grinned at his handy work. He made about 6 quick sandwiches with the works avocado, pickles, lettuce, mayo, tomatoes, cheese, and turkey all on lightly toasted bread. Richie quickly cut them all in half and set them on the plate. He got some coke cans and stuffed them in his hoodie pockets before grabbing some spoons and the container of cookies and creme ice cream from the freezer. He got back upstairs just as he heard Virgil wailing in triumph over defeating the other computers in the game. 

“Food?” Richie asked as he pushed his room door closed with his foot. 

“Bro, you’re such a life saver. I’m starving!” Virgil said as hethrew his arm over Richie’s shoulders and guided him to the bed. He took the plate from Richie's hands and made space for him. 

Richie changed the channel to something generic while they ate. After the sandwiches were done, they switched positions to their stomachs as they looked for something more entertaining to watch. Virgil had poured some of the coke into the ice cream container, so now the container was filled with foam as the two dug into the ice cream while watching Transformers. 

They paid attention to the movie for a while before starting up a short ice cream fight with each other. Richie was currently sitting on Virgil’s hips in triumph. 

“Dude, you’re heavy!” Virgil yelled as he bucked his hips in an attempt to get Richie off. 

“No way I’m getting off, V!” Richie said as he grabbed onto Virgil's shirt and pants to stay on top. 

Virgil continued trying to buck Richie off as they got tangled in the sheets. Virgil laughed as Richie flailed all over the place in an attempt to keep him pinned down. He finally got Richie pushed off and quickly turned the tables. Virgil now kneeled over Richie, holding his arms down. 

“How about that, Rich?” Virgil said with a smirk. 

Richie’s legs flailed against Virgil’s back for a bit before Richie gave up and tried freeing his arms. Richie grunted when he gave up and pouted at Virgil’s triumphant face. 

“Give up?” Virgil said leaning into Richie. 

“Yes.” Richie said in defeat as he let his body parts flop across the bed. 

Virgil grinned and moved to back off Richie when Richie pulled his legs through Virgil’s knees on each of his sides and wrapped his legs tight around Virgil’s hips. They both yelped as they tumbled of the bed with the sheets, and began to wrestle. 

“You’re such a sore loser, Rich.” Virgil yelled as he fought Richie off.

“It’s called strategy, V!” Richie said as he flipped himself and Virgil. 

They wrestled a bit more before a hard push caused Virgil to fall back and slam his arm against the corner of Richie’s desk. 

“Oh my God! V! Are you alright?!” Richie said as he got up to help Virgil. 

“Yeah, fine.” Virgil said rubbing his arm. “It’ll bruise, but that’s it.” 

“Sorry about that man. I didn’t mean it.” Richie said as he inspected the wound. 

“It’s fine, Richie. It was just an accident.” Virgil laughed as he pulled his arm away. 

Richie nodded and moved to start cleaning things up. “We should probably start cleaning up. Mom’s gonna be home in a bit.” 

Virgil helped him gather the trash and game controls. They put everything back, occasionally joking with each other. Then they moved to quickly clean up the kitchen. By the time they finished, it was early afternoon. Both boys, were yawning widely. They settled for laying on the stomachs on Richie’s bed and flipping through channels. Less than an hour later, both boys were napping. 

Richie woke up in the late afternoon. He blinked awake, and rubbed his eyes to unblur his vision. His glasses had fallen on the floor. He looked across from him to find Virgil still asleep on his side and with is arm strewn on top of him. Richie moved from his position, on his stomach using his hands as a pillow, to his side. He looked at Virgil's peaceful face and smiled softly. He scooted a bit closer to Virgil. He froze when he felt Virgil's arm around him tighten slightly before loosening again. Richie let out a breath as he brought his hand up to settle on the arm across Virgil's stomach. He stroked Virgil’s warm skin lightly and sighed. He stared on as Virgil slept unable to feel anything but happiness. He felt quite giddy laying next his best friend. He looked down to find that Virgil’s shirt had ridden up and moved to fix it. 

Virgil shifted a bit as he removed his arm from Richie’s side and brought it back to himself. Richie frowned. He brought his hand up against Virgil’s chest slowly. He moved up his light bushes from his chest to his shoulders and finally his neck. Richie stroked the fading scar there with his thumb. He smiled at the memory. 

He had gotten himself attacked again and Virgil had gotten the scratch trying to save him. Richie wasn’t smiling at the fact that Virgil was hurt, but about what had happened afterward. He caught Richie while he was falling through the air, and never left his side after the ambulance took him away. Richie had been in civilian clothes that day walking out the SAT testing center while Virgil had had the chance to change into Static. 

He stopped mid-stroke as he moved his hand to cup Virgil’s face. He moved in as close as possible. Richie’s fingers trailed the side Virgil’s face lightly. He felt Virgil’s body shiver under the touch and he stopped for a split second. 

Richie thought about what he was about to do, but it couldn’t have been a better opportunity. He’d been trying to tell Virgil how he felt all week, but they’d always been interrupted whether by crime, Daisy, Freida, and even Sharon. His thumb trailed over Virgil’s bottom lip. He pulled away quickly when Virgil began to stir. He pushed himself up and connected his lips to Virgil’s. 

Virgil’s eyes snapped open, but he calmed when he saw the flash of blonde in front of him. He returned Richie’s kiss and brought his arm around Richie to pull him flush against his body. Richie’s fingers gripped Virgil’s shirt tight as their bodies lined up, and they continued kissing. There wasn't anything dirty about it. It was just a slow and soft kiss that seemed to last for ages. 

When they pulled away, Virgil began lightly kissing at Richie’s bottom lip and chin. Richie sighed in content as he loosened his grip from Virgil’s now crumpled shirt. He pecked Virgil on the lips before they completely pulled away. They sat up on the bed. 

When Richie opened his eyes, he found Virgil smiling at him. He returned the smile, but remained quiet. Virgil cupped his face before bringing Richie into another sweet kiss. It was shorter than the first almost a peck, but still had Richie reeling and breathless. He parted his lips ever so slightly, and Virgil took that as he chance to deepen the kiss. He slid his hand into Richie’s hair as he pressed his mouth to Richie’s. They pulled apart a few seconds later. 

Richie stared into Virgil’s dark eyes, and practically melted. He gasped when Virgil pulled him into a tight hug. His head was right on Virgil’s chest as Virgil set his chin on his hair. Richie smiled when he heard Virgil’s quick heartbeat. Richie wrapped his arms around Virgil tightly as Virgil moved to lay back on the bed again. Richie was now laid completely on top Virgil, his head on Virgil’s chest. 

Richie felt Virgil petting his hair lightly before he had an idea. Just as a playful gesture he moved his head and lightly bit on Virgil’s nipple through his shirt. He felt Virgil jump and push him off. Richie grinned widely as Virgil glared at him and rubbed his nipple through his shirt. Virgil’s glare turned into a smile when Richie pecked his lips and mumbled a quick apology. 

Virgil lunged at Richie as they started wrestling again. He flipped Richie onto his back and pushed him into the corner of his bed before they both became tired and tried to catch their breaths. 

“So, when were you planning on telling me?” Richie asked. 

Virgil laughed. “Was gonna ask you to prom.” 

“Of course you’d go for the romantic gesture.” Richie rolled his eyes.

“Hey, you love it. Stop playing.” Virgil said in defense. 

Richie sighed dramatically. “Yeah, I guess I do.” 

“How long have you liked me?” Virgil asked. 

“Hmmmm… I don’t remember actually. It’s been a long time. I know it was before the Madelyn thing, but I think that’s what made me realize it.” Richie said with a shrug. 

“Really? How so?” Virgil said propping his head up on his hand to look at Richie. 

“Well, when she kinda brain zapped me. All the visions she saw were off you. Or at least that was what she told me. Stop it.” Richie said slapping Virgil’s hand away from him. Virgil had started playing with the hem of Richie's shirt and it was tickling him. “What about you?” 

Virgil paused before he leaned in to kiss the side of Richie’s head. He laced their fingers together tightly before speaking. “When we fought Sinestro while he was moonlighting as Green Lantern.” 

Richie looked surprised. “Why then?” 

Virgil smiled and kiss his bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth before pulling Richie into a full kiss.  
“Do you remember when he attacked you and all your gear just blew? Watching you falling right in front of me haunted me for weeks. I remember the pain I felt when he threw me into the building, but I felt nothing when I dived to save you. I think it was the fastest I’d ever moved, but all I could remember was chanting that I couldn't lose you. That I needed to save you. I was so relieved I caught up just before you hit the cement. By then you were totally unconscious, but I realized then that I had feelings for you. But, Rich, I felt so scared. I was just so frozen in place when you fell right past me.” Virgil said as he buried his head in Richie’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, V. I’ll make sure I’m more careful next time, okay?” Richie said softly as he rubbed his cheek against Virgil’s dreads. 

Virgil nodded against him, but pulled away. “It’s fine now. It’s just me being emotional about you.”

Richie smiled. “Are you gonna tell your Pops and Sharon?” 

“I think that they think we’re already together.” Virgil said thoughtfully. 

Richie looked at him in wonder. “Why?” 

“Pops gave me the safe sex talk.” Virgil laughed. 

Richie blushed brightly and bite his lip. “Is that why he’s been giving me those strange looks lately?” 

“You know you look so cute like that.” Virgil said as he straddled Richie and held his hands down on either side of his head. “Time to have some fun.” 

Virgil leaned down and gave Richie a quick kiss. 

Richie laughed as he leaned up to meet Virgil. Virgil loosened his grip and Richie wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck, threading his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Babe, you’re so good.” Virgil whispered as he flipped onto his back with Richie on top of him. He pulled Richie into another heated kiss as his hands glided down Richie’s back.

“We’re at the pet names already, V?” Richie said breathlessly and shivered as Virgil’s hands gently massaged his lower back. 

They were so into each other, they didn’t hear the room door open and Richie’s mom say she was home. They stopped their kiss and glanced at the doorway to see Richie’s mom tapping her foot and waiting. 

“Oh, no boys, don’t stop on my accord.” she said waving her hand.  
Richie sighed and pulled away from Virgil as they both sat up on the bed. “Was there something you needed, Mom?” Richie asked. 

“Why yes, son. I need some help getting the groceries out of the car.” his mom smiled before turning and leaving the room. 

Virgil and Richie let out their held breaths when his mom left the room, but groaned when they heard Richie’s mom yelled that she and Mr.Hawkins would be having a talk with them later.

Virgil smirked at Richie as they both climbed off the bed to help Richie’s mom. Richie reached the door first after picking up his glasses, but Virgil pulled him back into a short kiss. 

“Babe, we have to go.” Richie said. “We’ll get in trouble.” 

“Babe? Well you learn quick don’t you?” Virgil said with a raised eyebrow. 

Richie blushed. “I can choose something different.” he offered. 

Virgil laughed as he pulled Richie down the stairs. “Babe’s fine, babe.”


End file.
